


Act 4: Stuck on a Roof

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, Yaoi, extreme stamina, little refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji notices that Ichigo seems as if he's acting strangely as the two defend Karakura town from another onslaught of hollows.  Is he injured, or is it something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 4: Stuck on a Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovely readers! I hope you like this one; I usually tend to like the stories with toys the most, and this is no exception. Please note that these stories start referring more and more as they progress, so I'd recommend reading them in sequence. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, big thanks to my beautiful and patient editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman)!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon will be violated at some point down the line... 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

Renji was a little worried about Ichigo. Everything had been going great since he had arrived in the real world, and, now in Ichigo's apartment, he'd been enjoying his boyfriend's very enthusiastic welcome. Unfortunately, Renji had been there only a few minutes when his cell phone went off, warning them both that there were a number of hollows nearby. The signals were showing lower-level hollows that the two of them could easily take care of, but Renji and Ichigo had both groaned at the large quantity.

So, instead of enjoying a night off, they found themselves jumping from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of a small army of hollows. But, as Renji watched Ichigo fighting (all right, he admitted to himself, so he was checking out the other man even then), he began to notice that Ichigo was moving differently than usual, and the smaller man seemed to be sweating. Also, Renji noticed that if Ichigo moved a certain way, it caused him to gasp as if in pain.

Renji wanted to ask Ichigo about it when they were pushed together for a moment in the fighting, but the second the two of them met back to back, Renji heard Ichigo groan and felt a shudder run through the other man's body.

“Are you all right?” Renji asked, half-turning to look at Ichigo, concern and alarm in his eyes.

“Let's just...finish this as quickly as we can,” Ichigo said, panting, looking back with eyes that seemed to be all pupil.

So, several minutes later, as the last of the screaming hollow masks disintegrated, Renji was surprised to be pushed down to the rooftop he'd been standing on. The redhead looked up at the stars and at Ichigo as the other man loomed over him, seeming to eat up the sight of Renji's body with dark, dark eyes. Renji wanted to ask Ichigo what the hell this was all about, but then his mouth was busy trying to kiss Ichigo back and not being quite able to keep up with the smaller man. The kiss was searing, and Renji felt his cock start to come to life quickly at the way Ichigo moaned into his mouth and shook under his hands. As they broke apart moments later, they were both panting. Renji looked up at Ichigo with half lidded eyes, watching as the other man started working to get his clothes off with shaking hands.

“Not that I mind, or anything,” Renji said in a low, husky tone, “but what's up with you tonight?”

Ichigo fixed Renji with a feverish look as his fumbling fingers worked on the redhead's sash. “Fuck, Renji, it's been almost a month since the last time I saw you. When your leave got cancelled last time, I was annoyed at first and I missed seeing you but...” Ichigo trailed off, looking away, and then stared into Renji's eyes, continuing. “I couldn't stop thinking about you all this week. One of my professors swore that she called to me for five minutes in class and I didn't even notice. I couldn't wait to see you today.”

Renji chuckled ruefully. “I know what you mean,” he said, thinking of the fact that his captain had actually thrown him out of the office earlier today. Byakuya's disdainful look and comment that Renji should get going since he obviously wasn't able to focus had definitely hit a nerve; Ichigo wasn't the only one who had been distracted that week, Renji admitted to himself.

Ichigo blushed as he continued. “I kept thinking about when you were coming by, and I...just wanted to be ready for you by the time you got to my apartment, but then the damned hollows came...”

Renji leaned up to kiss Ichigo again as he slid the rest of the way out of his kimono, letting it drop to the roof underneath him. Ichigo was fumbling with Renji's hakama now, and he helped the smaller man undo the ties before moving to unfasten Ichigo's obi. Watching as Ichigo threw his kimono off, Renji smiled slyly.

“So, what do you want, Ichigo?”

Ichigo groaned then, somehow managing to undo and throw off his own hakama in record time. Once he was naked, he slid down onto Renji, pressing as much of his skin against the redhead as he could.

“Fuck, Renji, I want you. I want you to fuck me. Now. I don't think you understand that I meant it when I said I was ready for you.”

Ichigo took Renji's hand and guided it to his ass. Renji chuckled and spread his fingers out over Ichigo's cheek, then moved his hand in towards the smaller man's entrance. His fingers stopped a moment later as Renji encountered something unexpected. Looking up into Ichigo's dark eyes, Renji noticed a slight blush come across the smaller man's features as his fingers closed around a flared base. A moment later, Renji's blood seemed to catch fire as he watched Ichigo's head snap back on a gasp as he pulled the toy slightly out of Ichigo, then listened to the smaller man's strangled moan as he pushed it back inside.

“You naughty little...” Renji broke off as it seemed to become more important than breathing to kiss Ichigo as hard and long as he could. Renji pressed the two of them closer together as their tongues tangled, and Ichigo started grinding his hips against Renji. The redhead couldn't help himself from trailing his hand down a little farther and grabbing the base of the toy again. He felt a jolt through his whole body at the whining moan Ichigo made as he slid it out, further this time, and then back into the smaller man. Noticing then that Ichigo was rock hard and practically dripping with pre-come, Renji broke off their kiss and just looked at the younger man.

“You really got yourself worked up, didn't you?” Renji said, smirking and trying hard not to lick his lips.

Ichigo blushed a little more and looked away. “I didn't realize what it would be like...the damn thing is about half-full of lube, and every fucking step I took felt like you were thrusting into me slow, the way you do when you really want to tease me.”

Renji felt as if all the blood in his body had been diverted for one purpose. He had to lean up and kiss Ichigo hard, and by the time he pulled back, they were both panting again.

“Now you're talking,” Renji said, sure that he was staring at Ichigo with eyes as dark as the other man's because the only thing he could think about was how many different ways he wanted to take Ichigo tonight. His hand moved back to the toy again, pulling it all the way out, slowly. Ichigo shuddered in his arms with a few broken moans and groans as Renji continued to thrust up against the younger man.

After having pulled the toy free, Renji looked at it for a moment and figured out how to get the cap off. While he poured out a generous amount of lube into one hand, Renji moved Ichigo into a sitting position. Renji coated his cock, replaced the cap on the toy and carefully put it on top of Ichigo's clothes.

“Come on,” he said then, challenging Ichigo with lustful eyes. “Ride me as hard as you need to. You look like you need to come bad. Come on, Ichigo.”

With a hazy half-smile, Ichigo positioned himself over Renji's cock, then cried out as he slid down, rocking back and forth a few times until he could take the whole thing in. Renji hissed at the first contact, and then just greedily watched his cock disappear into Ichigo. He couldn't help making a growling rumble in his chest once he was all the way inside the smaller man and looking at Ichigo's spiky head thrown back against a black curtain of stars.

Ichigo pulled himself up then quickly sank back onto Renji's cock with a drawn-out moan. Renji's hands gravitated to the smaller man's ass, and he pulled Ichigo back to him on the down stroke. As he watched, Renji reflected that as much as he liked to be fucked (and Ichigo had gotten quite good at it), he didn't seem to appreciate it as much as Ichigo. The younger man actually seemed to have a thing for being penetrated, an obsession that Renji was more than glad to help him out with, and not only because he was so tight and willing. Just the sounds Ichigo made when he had Renji's cock inside him were almost enough to put the redhead on the edge of coming; the amazing array of gasps, grunts, drawn-out groans, and low moans always got Renji hard and ready. If that wasn't enough, the way Ichigo looked while he was being fucked just completed the picture. Like right now, Renji thought, gazing up at Ichigo's dark, almost drugged-looking eyes, the half smile while biting his lip, and the way his hips were churning over the redhead's cock; he looked good enough to eat. Renji reached up for Ichigo's lips as he moved his already slicked up hand to the younger man's cock. The redhead swallowed Ichigo's sharp cry with their kiss as he began stroking the smaller man with the same rhythm their hips were following. Minutes later, Ichigo shuddered as he came, spilling hard over Renji's chest and stomach.

As the younger man twitched under the final waves of his orgasm, the redhead managed to roll the both of them over so that now Ichigo was underneath. Renji continued to push into Ichigo, but much more slowly now. After a few moments, Ichigo seemed to come back to himself and looked up at Renji and smiled, his eyes still dark and now half-lidded, his body laid out long and relaxed in a way that Renji never saw other than at times like this.

“What's up?” Ichigo asked, in a low, playful tone.

“You seemed like you needed this too bad,” Renji replied, smirking. “I'm going to keep fucking you until you come another couple of times.”

Ichigo's eyes seemed to get more intense as he smirked back. “Oh yeah,” he said, low and with a little hitch in his voice, as he lifted his legs up, folded them over Renji's back, and then shuddered. Renji smirked as he licked his way up Ichigo's neck then captured the other man's earlobe and sucked on it.

“Tell me how it feels,” the redhead whispered into Ichigo's ear, earning him a shiver and a moan.

“Fuck, Renji, it's as slow as the damn toy felt, but-” Ichigo cut himself off with a gasp at a particularly hard thrust from Renji, then continued. “It’s so good it’s almost too much.”

Renji felt Ichigo's cock stirring back to life between the two of them and chuckled, then moved to kiss the other man again. Ichigo responded desperately, his tongue finding its way into Renji's mouth, and he groaned as he felt the redhead sucking on it. The two of them were panting as their mouths separated, and Ichigo groaned again at Renji's next stroke into him.

“Renji, please, faster,” Ichigo said breathlessly.

“So, does this mean you like it when I fuck you?” Renji asked in a voice that was all low growl, gripping Ichigo's hips as he sped up his thrusts and slammed home a little harder.

Ichigo shuddered and let out a small, helpless sound that made Renji's blood boil, and then he bit the redhead's neck under his ear, sucking hard for a moment before he let go. Renji was panting as he thrust into Ichigo again, earning him a sharp cry as the other man's fingers dug into his back.

“You have no idea how fucking good you feel in me,” Ichigo replied, his voice sounding low and slurred. The eyes Ichigo fixed Renji with were hot and dark and hazy, and Renji could feel his cock twitching in response as he continued to thrust into the smaller man.

The heat in his guts pooled and twisted tighter, and Renji fought the feeling as he reached for Ichigo's cock. Ichigo let out a wordless cry as Renji's fingers closed around him, and the redhead stroked him tight and fast, sliding slickly in the mixture of lube and come pressed between the two of them. As he continued to pound into Ichigo, Renji braced himself when the younger man started to shake and moan as he tightened up around Renji's cock and came in hot spurts all over the two of them.

Pulling out then, Renji just panted for a moment as his cock throbbed and pulsed. He wanted to come so badly, just not quite yet. The cool air helped him regain a bit of his sanity, but that seemed to fly out the window when he looked back down at Ichigo. The other man was blinking, seeming to come back to himself, and when he did he smiled slyly at Renji.

“One more time?” he asked.

Renji couldn't help capturing Ichigo's lips for a moment, swiping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth as if to lick that grin up before pulling back. “Roll onto your stomach,” Renji said roughly, feeling that it took an effort just to speak.

Ichigo looked down at the mess on his skin, but when he looked back up at Renji, something in the redhead's eyes stopped him from commenting. His muscles were still very shaky as he rolled over, but Ichigo stretched and got his knees up under him a bit, and then he looked at Renji over his shoulder with dark, sly-looking eyes and a slight smile.

“Fuck,” Renji said unsteadily. “Spread your legs for me a little more. That's it, just like that,” Renji continued, leaning over Ichigo and then pressing back inside him.

They both gasped then, Renji from trying not to come immediately, and Ichigo because the sensation was almost overwhelming after having come twice already. And, as Renji pulled out slightly and then thrust back into Ichigo, the smaller man bit back a scream. There was something about this position, or maybe just that Ichigo was overly sensitized by now, that made each thrust into him feel so amazingly good that he could barely hang on to his sanity.

Renji couldn't slow down the crushing pace of his hips even if he'd wanted to, but it seemed Ichigo didn't want him to, either. He could hear the younger man beneath him make primitive grunts and moans he'd never heard out of him before, and Renji hissed in surprise as he felt Ichigo raising up on his hands, lifting his hips up further and pushing his ass back as Renji thrust hard into him.

“Oh, yeah, that's it, Ichigo,” Renji said, whispering into the other man's ear. “Work my cock deeper into you. You get me so damn hot I want to fuck you all night. When I felt that plug in your ass, you made my dick hard almost instantly, you sexy little tease.”

Renji felt the heat in his veins almost scorching him as he drove into Ichigo again and again. Ichigo had gotten louder, more frantic, his grunts having changed to almost sobbing moans. Reaching one hand under Ichigo's spastically moving hips, Renji closed his fist around the younger man's cock, his blood singing at Ichigo's sharp cry. Struggling to keep his thrusts even as he jerked Ichigo off, Renji dragged his tongue up Ichigo's neck. Just as the sounds the younger man made continued to get more insistent, Renji reached the nape of Ichigo's neck with his tongue, and after licking it once languidly, Renji quickly bit down, not too hard but with enough force to remain in place.

The reaction from Ichigo was instantaneous and violent. He thrashed under Renji and whined and thrust into the redhead's hand as he came, continuing to shudder long after he had spilled hot and hard all over himself and Renji's hand.

“Renji,” Ichigo said, his voice cracked and dry, his body still quivering.

Renji had managed to hang on as Ichigo tightened and shook around the redhead when he came, had continued to thrust into him to draw Ichigo's orgasm out. However, something about hearing Ichigo say his name like that, as if it were the only thing holding the smaller man from floating away into the night sky, pushed Renji over the edge so quickly that he only had a chance to suck in a quick breath before he was coming inside Ichigo, clutching the younger man tightly, and feeling the burn as his hips continued to move as if they had a mind of their own.

After a long few moments when all he could do was try to catch his breath, Renji rolled carefully from where they had both slumped down in exhaustion, taking Ichigo with him and turning them both on their sides. For some reason, he hadn't wanted to break their connection yet, and he felt his stomach tighten again as Ichigo nestled back against him with a sigh, pushing Renji deeper inside.

Renji buried his face in Ichigo's hair and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, smelling Ichigo's unique scent along with the tang of sweat; he just felt...incredibly lucky. After years of being continually unable to get any kind of answer from Rukia about how she felt about him, Renji remembered finally understanding that, although the two of them would always be close, she was never going to choose to be with him. After several black weeks, Renji had forced himself to move on from the idea that they'd ever be together, but once he'd done that, he couldn't find anything big enough to fill the void left from releasing that dream. He'd worked on perfecting his bankai, but his heart really wasn't in it. Going out with his friends, while fun, didn't seem to have the same spark to it, and neither did anything else.

He had sort of been on autopilot when he'd contacted Ichigo, and had automatically agreed to go out drinking with him that night. Renji sure as hell hadn't expected anything like what had happened once Ichigo had a few drinks in him, and he'd had to cut short their night out and bring Ichigo home so that the other bar patrons would stop freaking out about Ichigo sitting in Renji's lap and having his hands all over the redhead. Like it was any of their business, anyway.

Renji kissed the top of Ichigo's head and felt his heart beat a little faster as the younger man's hands came up to hold the arm he had slung across Ichigo's chest. Every time they got together, every day that passed seemed to bind them tighter together. It made Renji feel scared as well as excited, and it had definitely brought the spark back into his life. Feeling as Ichigo's breathing got slower and slower, Renji shook him gently.

“Hey, don't fall asleep here,” the redhead said, shifting a little and bringing a moan out of Ichigo.

“Why not? I'm comfortable,” Ichigo responded, shifting his head back to look at Renji with a devilish grin.

“Well, we've got to get home and get cleaned up. If we're lucky, we can manage to wash up before I have to suck you off in the shower. Then, I'm going to get the both of us all dirty again.”

Renji felt Ichigo shiver against him. “Yeah, let's go,” Ichigo replied, his voice low and soft.

“Just one thing,” Renji said, holding Ichigo tightly enough to prevent him from getting up. “Will you wear your new toy home for me?”

Ichigo gasped then, and his body shook once, pushing back against Renji. “Yeah, but you'd better be ready to fuck me again once we get there. That thing drives me crazy.”

“I'll fuck you all night. You about had me jumping out of my skin when I felt that damned thing. Just...let me watch you when you put it in.”

Renji slowly pulled his softening cock from Ichigo, then watched with avid eyes as the other man found the plug, put some more lube on it, and then slowly pushed it into himself, head flung back and eyes closed, little noises spilling from his lips. By the time Ichigo was finished, Renji was fully hard again and couldn't stop staring at the other man.

“Come on,” he said roughly, pulling Ichigo to his feet despite the complaints. “Put your clothes back on so we don't have to stop on some other damned rooftop on the way home.”

“You're a mess! And so's your uniform,” said Ichigo, as if it were a realization he was just coming to. Then Ichigo frowned as he examined himself, finding the same sort of state.

“I don't have time to lick you clean now,” said Renji, rubbing some of the come into Ichigo's belly before he tried to help get the other man's clothes back on him. “Let's go,” he continued, tugging on Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo laughed slyly just before the two of them flash-stepped away in the direction of his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
